This invention relates to a torch reamer and method for using same.
Welding torches include a cylindrical torch nozzle which surrounds the wire being used to weld at the location desired. Throughout extensive use of the welding torch, the inside of the torch nozzle becomes coated with various deposits resulting from the welding process.
It is therefore desirable from time to time to ream out the inside of the torch nozzle. This is particularly important in industrial applications where the welding torch is used extensively over long periods of time. Robotics are often used to hold the welding torches, and therefore it is desirable to have a torch reamer which can be coordinated for use to ream a welding torch mounted on a robot.
The torch nozzle is usually press fitted on the end of the welding torch, and therefore it is important that the torch nozzle be clamped or grasped during the reaming process so that the rotation of a reaming bit within the inside of the nozzle does not cause the nozzle to rotate.
The clamping mechanism for clamping the nozzle should also be capable of releasing the nozzle whenever the robot pulls the nozzle away from the reaming bit. If the clamp does not release, the result can be damage to the welding torch as the robot pulls the torch away from the clamped torch nozzle.
Torch reamers have been provided in the prior art for clamping and reaming the torch nozzle. However these prior art torch reamers are usually controlled by computer programs and electrical actuators. On occassion they fail to release the torch nozzle when the robot pulls away from the reamer. It is therefore desirable to have a torch reamer that is not computer controlled and that automatically clamps and unclamps the torch nozzle in a timely fashion.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved torch reamer and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a torch reamer which clamps the nozzle during the reaming operation, and which releases the clamped nozzle whenever the nozzle is moved away from the work station.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a torch reamer which is actuated and deactuated mechanically whenever the welding torch is moved to or from the work-station.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved torch reamer which causes actuation of the motor driving the reamer bit whenever the welding nozzle is moved to the work station.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved torch reamer which moves the rotating reaming bit into the inside of the nozzle whenever the nozzle is at its work station.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved torch reamer which is controlled entirely by a pneumatic and mechanical system, and does not require computer programming for controlling its operation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved torch reamer and method for using same which are economical in manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.